


Clean the Pig

by LipiMoon



Series: Roadhog is love, Roadhog is life [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Water Sex, jacuzzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon
Summary: It's one of those rare times that Roadhog can agree on whenever it's related to sex and that's having sex in the bathtub or shower.





	Clean the Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someone on Wattpad

It's one of those rare times that Roadhog can agree on whenever it's related to sex and that's having sex in the bathtub or shower. 

Roadhog doesn't have anything against it but it's just his size that can sadly get in the way of going further to experiment it with sex. Though, after another hotel to spend the night, the longest time to place all your precious items, to feel actually comfortable and safe. You went to the restrooms immediately, due to the expensive money paid for this particular room, so you had hoped the bathroom would be large. Once you open the white doors with a turn of the knob, you were amazed. The bathtub was basically a huge jacuzzi and felt yourself squeal. 

Your moment in awe was ruined as Junkrat pushed you aside and inspect what was the louder squeaking about was all about!

"Oh...Is that a uhhh jacuzzi?" Junkrat snapped his fingers as he recalled the word and turn his head to you to give his full gleefulness. You wrapped your arms in front of your chest as you stared at him blankly.

"Of course it is!! I really wanted to be in one..." You rubbed your hands as you walked close and examine the deepness of the tub. Junkrat cleaned his ear with his pinkie and left the area, waving his hand around. He isn't a big fan of anything that is familiar with water so he went off to do his own thing.

While you were checking at the close details and the smooth curves of the tub, you heard a casual heavy breathing behind you thus making you whisk your head at the noise. You smiled warmly at Roadhog as he was also looking down particularly at the tub. You stood up as you wrapped your arms around his huge tattooed belly. You looked up at Roadhog while his pig-mask looked down at your face.

"Maybe...Maybe we can...you know..." You felt your cheeks blush as you let go of your holding and looked down, a bit flustered. You get nervous mentioning about doing erotic things towards Roadhog though every time, like now, he pets your head. You looked up at him and smile while Roadhog gave a thumbs up. You grabbed his hand that was petting your head and clasp both of your hands on it, feeling joyful.

"We should do it tonight! Junkrat is finally going to sleep after his restless nights executing his bombs, so we should use this chance. I think he is also a heavy sleeper so...this should be okay." You whisper the last part, as you felt the rough textures on his hand, looking at it mildly. Roadhog just grunted and so you released his massive hand for you to clasp with one of your smaller hands. Roadhog has been led away from the restroom and into the living room. 

During most of the afternoon, you watched and eventually slept on Roadhog while Junkrat buzzing noises made you gradually fall asleep. You felt your shoulders shaken and so you snorted, as you opened your eyes, fully in surprised.

"HM?" You hummed out loud until you rubbed your eyes and gave out a silent yawn. Roadhog was towering over you and it gave you a bit of chill. Roadhog gently had his hand on your back and underneath his legs, until you lifted you up into the air. You wanted to squeal but Roadhog huffed at you. As Roadhog carried you into the room that had the amazing Jacuzzi, you squinted at the clock that was on the nightstand, next to the Junkrat sleeping form. 

The only light source remaining in the darkroom was the bathroom when Roadhog had opened the door fully with his foot and brought you inside. Roadhog settled you down on the floor when he closed the door fully, having the other room being wrapped in darkness again. 

You were amazed at the jacuzzi filled up to the brim, the steaming air coming from the hot waters. The windows in the bathroom were fogged up and you even see the bubbles that were coming onto the surface from the jacuzzi. You were surprised to see different colors appearing from the lights inside the Jacuzzi, making it even more sparkling and awesome. 

You felt your body in ease at the presence of the bathtub until you felt Roadhog hand settled on your waist. His belly was pressed against you back, in which you comfortable leaned back against. You felt his hand, on your waist, beginning to pull up your shirt. The pads of his fingertips were soft and pressing against your skin. Once the shirt was pulled on top of your chest, you raised your arms for Roadhog to fully take off your shirt, letting the cloth drop of the floor. You turned around at Roadhog and felt the aura from him to become so romantic. Roadhog held his knuckles against your jaw, brushing it against your cheeks softly in which you leaned calmly against. Roadhog moved his hand to your breasts, letting his index and his thumb squeeze one of your breasts faintly and that you shudder. You moaned once he began to massage your breasts, having his other hand raised to match the other lonely breast.

You decided to reach behind your back to unclasp your bra, letting your babies free. You can hear Roadhog give a small growl, as he grabbed both of your breasts and massage them roughly. You gasped out and felt your face hot as your released your pleasure moans of the way your nipples were pulled and pressed. 

After a minute, Roadhog grunted as he let go and then tug the edges of your pants. You took the hint and began to unclasp and pull down your bottom garments. You noticed rather late that you were the only one naked but didn't mind. Roadhog pressed the palm of his hands against your ass and the other on your back, enjoying your the texture of your skin and the curves of your waist and ass. You gasp out as Roadhog gave a quick slap on your ass and nodded his head towards the tub. You took that as a sign to get into it so you did so. You dipped your naked body in the bathtub, witnessing some water splashing off the edges of the bathtub and onto the floor.

You looked up at Roadhog and felt wanting to look away but couldn't. Roadhog undress himself and even his own mask, having his naked body taunting and displayed in front of you, you were definitely really wet at this point. You were in need of touching yourself but you stopped yourself, not wanting to cum early during this sexy time with Roadhog. Roadhog made his way towards the tub as you scooched back to make way for Roadhog massive body.

Of course, the water seeped out of the Jacuzzi. 

You immediately went towards Roadhog, hugging your wet form against his huge belly. You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck and immediately pressed your lips against his. Roadhog hummed softly as he kissed you back warmly. You felt your tummy receiving happy butterflies once the kiss commence. Roadhog released and huff out breaths as both of you continued kissed off and on silently. Roadhog licked your bottom lip in which you allowed him to slip in his tongue to press and curl against your tongue. You felt a bit of saliva drip down from your mouth but the kiss was too hot and desperate for you to pull away.

You felt your ass pressed against something hard and that you made groan. Roadhog stopped kissing you to press his hand against your cheek, somewhat cradling your face. Both of you exchange glances of pure love and admiration. 

Your hand reached behind your ass to grab Roadhog's cock, your fingers unable to fully wrapped around his shaft. You rubbed his shaft as much you can behind your back as you kissed his nose and then against his scarred warm lips. Roadhog simple had his arms around his waists while he gives out soft moans during the kiss. Roadhog lowered one of his hands to cup your ass and then used his other one to aim his dick near your hole. He stretched your ass and your pussy lips to aim his dick right at your hole. You whimpered a bit as you felt the tip breaching it.

You bit your bottom lip and lowered your eyes as the tip was beginning to push inside. You suddenly gasp loudly as the tip went inside. You wiggled your hips as Roadhog pulled you down to accompany his entire dick. It was a good pain that you enjoyed the most during sex, feeling your juices seep out more underneath the water. 

Once you were at the hilt of Roadhog massive cock, you panted and lay your head against Roadhog chest. There was a nice silence for about a minute, you enjoying the fullness and the stretch your pussy had to take. 

"You good?"

His deep nonfilter voice broke the silence and it made you feel putty. You really do enjoy those times when Roadhog speaks, even for the shortest of words. You looked up at him, seeing his concern in his eyes thus making you smile and reach up a little bit to press a passionate kiss on his lips. You went back to looked at his face fully again before nodding a 'yes' at him.

"I love you Roadhog"

You spoke of truly honest. You noticed Roadhog smirk as he pressed his forehead against yours. You felt your face redder as both of exchanges breaths until your eyes widen and squealed with pleasure. Roadhog suddenly had a pullback, just to slam against your skin. He started a rough fast fucking pace as he grunted and his eyes trained at yours, seeing any distorted or expression of anything negative.

The water splashed out of the tub time to time due to Roadhog rough movements. Your moans filled this room as you suddenly felt your pussy in heaven as Roadhog hit your g-spot. Your moans were random has it contained heavy groans, slutty moans, whimpering, and lustful of pleas. 

Roadhog reached one hand up to your jaw to lead your lips against his. Your sounds were silence except the smacking of lips and slurps. You had to endure Roadhog tongue as rough kisses as that made you slowly begin to suffocate. The pleasure of the kiss was too hot and delicious, you didn't want to pull away. You reached one of your hands to down to clit to rub to a certain pace that you love, giving it a mixture of slapping it and rubbing to the intense. 

Roadhog pulled out of the kiss as he breathed out his snarls and heavy deep groans of the deep fucking he pounded into you. You felt your orgasm beginning to come through like a tidal wave, making your pressed and ride on top of Roadhog dick. You squealed out as you began to tear up of the immense pleasure in your pussy. Roadhog deep moan was loud as he filled your insides with your semen. You felt your pussy fucked and filled throughout as Roadhog began to descend his thrusting. You went limp against him as he pulled out. Both of your exhausted pantings were heard in this room. You shudder as you felt your mind blown out from the great fucking. 

Luckily the water is already there to wash out and clean your genitals. You looked up at roadhog, concern in your eyes.

"You alright baby?"

Roadhog looked down at you and gave a small smile, kissing your forehead in which you giggled in response. He grunted in which you took it that he is fine. You got off him to sit next to and cuddle next to him. Roadhog wrapped one of his hands around your shoulder, bringing him closer. Both of you eventually enjoyed the nice Jacuzzi to relax your aching and sacred bodies. 

Until...

"OI! KEEP IT DOWN WILL YA!?"

Banging can be heard next behind the door, in response made you both laugh. It quickly drops down to silent chuckling. 

Both of you enjoyed each other presence under the warm bubbly water.


End file.
